Normality
by Tarah21300
Summary: [AU]Raven Roth, Gar Logan, Victor Stone, Kori Anders, and Richard Grayson are all normal students at Jump City High. Drama, Romance, Action, Abusive fathers...this story has it all.[BBRae][RobStar][FlashJinx][CyBee]
1. The Horrors of Monday

**Author's Notes**: As you all know(or most of you know) this used to be my first fic. I deleted the last one because... well how do I put this nicely... I can't; it stunk. A few people faved it, but I still felt as though it was horrible. This new _Normality_, I wanted to make longer and more detailed. So to all of you that liked the old version, I hope you like this version more. I'm setting a goal to get at least 100 reviews(I don't know how many chapters are gonna be in this version) and to get on at least 15 favorite lists. For all of you who read and/or reviewed the old version... PLEASE review again! Like I said I'm gonna make the chapters longer and more detailed. So... without further adeiu... The New and Improved _Normality_!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, the series wouldn't be ending.

_**((Somewhere in the Surburbs of Jump City))**_

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP**

A long, skinny, arm reached from under a large comforter, the person not even bothering to come up from under the covers. The hand found its why to the nightstand and blindly smashed the OFF button on the digital clock. After the beeping ceased, the person from under the covers started to raised up from thier slumber and pulled the blanket off of their head. A girl with violet hair blinked her eyes repeatedly while getting adjusted to the sunlight. Her right arm raised to her face and rubbed her eye. Finally, both her eyes opened fully.

Raven Roth, age 15, sat up and stretched while yawning tiredly. She hesitantly pushed the covers of her slim body that was only clad in a simple black nightshirt and ran over to her door across the room. Speeding out to the hallway she flew into the bathroom and locked her door. After brushing her teeth, taking a quick shower, and applying some dark eyeliner, she emerged from the bathroom. Only clad in a faded blue towel, she ran back to her room. Once in her room, she went to the closet facing her. As she slid it open slowly she stared back at the clock.

**7:17 A.M**

She sighed wearily. Jump City High School started at 8:10, and here she was still getting dressed when she had to get outside to start walking at 7:30. She looked back at her now fully open closet and stared at her wardrobe. Raven didn't really have a big sense of style or fashion like most teenage girls, and dressed as simply as she could. Her wardrobe was nothing but dark-colored hoodies, turtlenecks, sweat shirts, and few pairs of denim jeans. The dark girl pulled out a simple navy hoodie, a pair of dark almost black jeans, and a pair of navy hightops. After slipping her clothes on she ran to the side of her bed where her dresser mirror lay. She picked up a comb and ran its teeth through her short violet locks for a few seconds.

As she combed her hair, Raven took the time to look at the image the mirror reflected. Big, doe, amethyst eyes stared back at her. Pale, almost gray skin met her eyes as her gaze lowered. Two thin lips that were a darker shade than the rest of her face stood between a small button nose, and a slighty pointy chin. Raven never thought of herself as attractive and never really considered it for a while. She tossed the comb back into the top drawer of her dresser and grabbed her bookbag that was on the side of her bed.

_What am I thinking?_she montonously thought to herself _Why should I worry if a boy finds me unattractive? I mean, it's urtterly pointless._

The semi-goth, slowly opened her door one last time, and peeked out into the hallway. She stared down the hall to her right. Her father's room. Trigon Roth was soundly snoring at the moment and wasn't acknowledging his daughter leaving... **at least, not yet**. Raven sighed a relived sigh and continued to walk out of her room, slowly lifting up her high tops, being careful not to wake her father. She trotted down the staircase one at a time, each time turning a different way trying to prevent a noise coming from her sneakers. After a few minutes of uncomfortable twisting and turning, she reached the front door and twisted the door knob.

_Finally _she silently thought. As her left foot stepped out the front door, upstairs a pair of yellow eyes snapped open and Trigon growled.

Raven inhaled a long breath of fresh air and breathed out slowly. Her senses adapted to the cool October air around her as she walked out to the driveway. The calm girl stared down at her father's red sport car and sighed for the hundreth time that morning. Her father was a very successful business man and had even landed a section in the front of the newspaper bcause of his success. But all that wealth went to himself. Trigon wasn't exactly the freindliest man in the world. In fact, it would be rare to even say 'freindly' or 'kind' in the same sentence with 'Trigon Roth'.

Raven turned to her left, following the sidewalk to her high school. While doing so, she pulled out a book from her black bookbag titled 'The Raven & other classic works of Edgar Allen Poe', her favorite book. Not only was Edgar Allen Poe her favorite author because of his morbid writing(trust me, I read the story 'The Pit & the Pendulum'... man that guy was depressed), but she also loved it because of who gave it to her. She opened up to the title page and smiled. On it was a phrase in cursive writing that read 'To my favorite bird, Love Ms. Azar'. Her smile soon disappeared as she began to read the first page:

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary;  
__Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten **lore**;  
__While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping;  
__As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door;  
__"'Tis some visitor", I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door--  
__Only this, and nothing more."_

Just as Raven was about to read the 6th line of the poem she saw a few students in front of her. In just a few short minutes, she would be at Jump City High. She sighed quietly and pulled her hood up as she passed the students. Not really caring about whatever they were saying about her, the dark maiden continued to read her book:

_Ah, disctinctly I remember it was the bleak December;  
__And each seperate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor;  
__Eagerly I wished the morrow--vainly I had tried to borrow;  
__From my books **surcease **of sorrow--sorrow for the lost Lenore--  
__For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore--  
__Nameless here for evermore_

Raven looked ahead again only to see a pack of loud cheerleaders walking towards the large entrance of the building. Their red and yellow uniform tops were worn tightly against their bodies and the hem of their skirts were extremely short. The plum haired girl rolled her eyes under her hood as she walked in behind them into the large school. She tucked her book back into her knapsack while trying not to bump into others in the crowded main hallway. Finding her way to her locker(that was on the second floor), she turned the combination and opened it. As soon as the door opened it shut again. Not by her, but by a pale hand--paler than hers actually--with black nail polish. She followed the hand up to an arm attached, finally to a pair of icy blue eyes.

Raven scowled. "What do you want?" she asked, obviously irritated.

The boy just smirked. "Dear Raven, why is that you always have a frown on your face when I'm near you?" he asked, pretending to be sad.

Raven just turned her head to her locker getting the necessary supplies to start the school day, ignoring him. The boy just shook his head and pulled out a Kool cigarette from behind his ear that was hidden in his light hair. He rummaged in his pocket for a lighter, but didn't find one. He cursed under his breath. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Malchior, can't you find some other girl to harass? I'm sort of busy at the moment," she said and started to walk to her class. Malchior tucked the cigarette back behind his ear.

"Raven wait!" Malchior yelled as he pushed a red-haired boy out of his way. Raven began to pick up the pace and scooted past a dark-skinned girl with braids. Malchior growled under his breath and almost ran down the hall to catch up with the dark girl. He pushed more people out of his way and his black boots moved faster against the tile, but that didn't seem to help at all. Raven looked behind her. She couldn't see Malchior thanks to the crowded hall. She smirked and started to walk into her 1st period class.

* * *

Outside of the large building a lone girl stood by herself. She sighed and looked back behind her. The Mercedes that dropped her off was long gone now. So here she was, all alone not knowing where to go or who to ask about attending a new school. Her waist-length, red hair flowed silently across her face and her green eyes looked ahead at the large school. Kori Anders, age 15, was a new student attending Jump. She was a foreign exchange student staying there for the rest of the year, but wasn't so happy about it. The tall girl sighed again and started to walk towards the school. Her eyes' gaze momentarily was focused on her pink flip flops and not what was ahead of her. But unknown to her she was getting closer and closer to bumping into someone...

**OOF!**

Her rear collided with the hard pavement as she looked up. She gasped. Ahead of her was a boy who had spiky black hair with some strands that rested on his forehead. On his nose rested a pair of dark glasses that covered his eyes so much you couldn't see him blink. He was wearing a white shirt covered with a red wind-breaker over it and a pair of khaki cargo pants. He was rubbing his head at the sudden inpact with Kori. He opened his eyes, although Kori couldn't see, and his mouth opened slightly. "Sorry miss," he said standing up, "Didn't mean to knock you down." He smiled sincerely and stuck out his hand to help the girl up. Kori stared at his hand, but accepted.

"Thank You," she replied happily, smiling at him as well.

The ebony-haired boy looked her up and down. She had on a pink midriff top and denim mini-skirt despite the cool weather.

"You must be new," he stated as her pulled her up. She nodded her head vigorously and replied a quiet 'yes'.

"'Name's Richard. You?" he held out his right hand for her to shake. Kori just stared at the hand and looked back up at the boy looking confused.

"My name is Kori, but why do you stick out your hand like that?" she asked pointing her index finger at his hand. Richard anime-sweatdropped.

"Your supposed to do it when you meet people," Richard explained calmly.

"Why?" Kori asked, still confused.

"To be polite."

"Oh, I see!" Kori said excitedly. She took Richard's fingers and shook them violently. Richard couldn't help but laugh at the girl's innocence. Kori found herself giggling as well. She took her hand away.

"You sure have strange ways of greeting people here," she retorted.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here," Dick said trying hard not to laugh.

"No, I have been chosen to be in the program of exchange when I used to live in my homeland." The intellectual nodded his head, actually understanding what she said.

"Well, if your new you probably need a person to show you around?"

"Yes, it is my first day, and I do not wish to get lost."

"Mind if I show you around?" Richard asked as he stuck out a bent arm for Kori to hold onto. Kori giggled and happily acceped his arm. "I do not mind at all."

* * *

Green eyes tiredly looked around the scenery. Garfield Logan, age 15, was currently perched on a rock. His arms were under his knees that were bent and pushed against his chest. He stared at he large lawn of the school in front of him. His blonde hair moved across his face as the wind blew. He stared down at his black and white Vans and sighed. He didn't know why he felt this way. He felt... empty some how. His life wasn't exactly going smoothly, but hey, he was the class clown. He couldn't show how sad or depressed he really felt. His thoughts were put on pause as he saw someone motioned towards him.

"'Sup, Vic?" he asked as he and his best friend shared a high five. Victor Stone, age 16, was a junior at Jump. He was a tall African-American with brown eyes and a bald head. He was one of the most popular guys at the high school, being the quarterback of the football team and all. He was a guy with big dreams of hoping to get into the Olympics one day. His chocolate eyes looked down at his troubled freind.

"Are you a'ight, man?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice. Gar looked up at his friend and laughed, trying to make it seem as though everything was great. "Nah, I'm fine, Vic. So what's up with you?"

"Nothin' much, though I'm still tryin'ta beat my one-mile running record in the local gym. All I need to do is lower down at least 20 seconds, and I'd be perfect."

"Victor, don't take this training so seriously. Just lay back and enjoy the view," Gar said, now laying on the rock with both his hands behind his head. Victor rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, man. Just 'cause you got the to easiest life in the world, don't mean everyone else can 'lay back and enjoy the view'," he replied, bunny-earing the last phrase. Gar smiled even though that was the total opposite of the truth.

The truth was, that what Garfield was going through, was anything but easy.

* * *

Karen groaned as her short heels hit the pavement. She was tired and didn't want to attend another boring school day. Her and her boyfriend, Mal were having a hard time with thier relationship, and she had it when he called her last night. She was sure she was gonna break up with him before the week ended. She just couldn't take him controlling her anymore. Karen "Bee" Beecher was a girl with attitude and was her own woman. She had dark-skin and thick, short hair that was pulled into two pony tails. She flipped out her iPod, and let Beyonce's strong voice flow into her ears as her hit song "Check On It"(I love that song!) made her body move into various dance moves as she skipped to school. As she danced down the sidewalk, she started to think:

_Besides, the quarterback of the football team in my third period is pretty cute, anyway...

* * *

_

The pink-haired girl sighed. She tried to concentrate on her horror book _Frankenstein,_ but couldn't. Troubles just kept coming her way. Jezebel Hecate, 15, was most known as the weird girl of the school. It wasn't because of her hair being died pink. It wasn't about her being a total goth. It was of her luck. Everywhere Jezebel went it seemed that bad luck seemed to rain down. From unexpected leaks from water fountains, or a flood starting in the gym, everyone suspected Jezebel as the starter of it. Of course Jezebel couldn't start it, but it just seemed as though Jezebel was always at the wrong place at the wrong time, which was why people gave her the nickname "Jinx". Jezebel sighed and looked across the gym. No one was around at the moment and she was feeling a bit lonely. She looked back at her book without a burning desire to read.

* * *

**lore: **strange book of enchanted learning.

**surcease: **end.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there ya have it! My first chapter! I hope you liked it! Those two words above are just footnotes to the 'The Raven' poem. Anyway about the story. I wanted to make the characters like real students at a high school. I also wanted to keep them in character. Also about some of the characters...

**Raven: **I was gonna make her name Rachel since it was her secret idetentity/undercover name in the comics. Also I called her a semi-goth because I wouldn't think the animated Raven would be a total "eye-liner wearing-dying her hair black-'life is pointless'-" goth. I'd think she would be kinda dark, but not all the way to full blown goth. Sorry if you think she was sorta outa character.

**Malchior:** In the series he was more of a suave, charming, gentlemen-like guy(well not the dragon, anyway) but I wanted to make him more of a punk-rock/goth person. I think it suits him better.

**Bumble-Bee: **About Bumblebee's relationship with this mysterious 'Mal'. Mal AKA Herald was Bee's boyfriend/husband in the comics. They didn't really have a bad relationship, but I'm thinking of making a Cy/Bee relationship.

**Jinx: **I wanted Jinx to have a bad reputation about spreading bad luck. In most AU stories Jinx is more of a bad girl, but hey, she's a good guy now! I'm can't decide if I should make a Cy/Bee/Jinx triangle or a Kid Flash/Jinx relationship. It's all so confoozing! **:grr:**

Please **R&R**!


	2. Roses and Unwanted Visitors

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone and special thanks to all who reviewed. I've just checked my stats and it turns out I have over 200 hits for the first chapter! w00t! Anyway, to the topic at hand. It's very obvious what pairings I'm gonna put into this story, and it'll probably get more difficult to portray those pairings, but hopefully I can put in any requests you guys have. Please remember, I'm glad I have alot of hits, but I'd appriciate it more if you guys reviewed. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: **I do not Teen Titans. If I did, Starfire and Robin would be together already, Beastboy and Raven would have a few episode dedicated to them, Cyborg would have a girlfriend, and Terra wouldn't exist;...yeah, that's about it.

* * *

_**((Still at Jump City High))**_

Raven impatiently waited in line as the warning bell for second period went off, letting her know she only had five minutes left. She tapped her foot against the linoleum floor and crossed her arms over her chest , while she slanted her body to look over the brunette in front of her's shoulder to see how much longer she would have to wait.

_Good, only two more people ahead_ she thought

She was currently at the small cafe in the basement of the school. All she needed was a small herbal tea and she'd be happy. The un-named brunette was currently at the counter of the cafe, anxiously tapping her acrylic nails against the surface. "About time," she aggravatedly muttered under her breath. She slammed down the money she owed, and gripped her cappicino as she walked quickly to her next class. The girl at the counter rolled her eyes at the spoiled brunnette and turned her attention to Raven.

The girl working there was obviously goth. She had her hair-ends dyed blue, had a ring peirced into her upper lip and a tear-drop was tatooed under her eye. She had on a dog collar around her neck and a jacket that had multiple zippers and buttons.

"Hey, Raven!" her voice strangely perky, "What'll you have?"

"Just the usual," Raven replied, her voice montone as always. The forever-crying teen nodded and turned her back to her as she made the herbal tea. She went over to the counter opposite of her to the various coffe and tea machines. She got a small styrofoam cup and put it under the nozzle of a tea machine. When the cup was full, she got a a lemon wedge and squeezed the sour juice into the tea. She wasn't supposed to use fruit at the cafe, because of 'budget problems' as the principal said, but the goth girl always used some for Raven anyway. She turned to the cash register and tapped in a few letters and numbers.

"$2.55," she retorted.

Raven took out three dollars and placed them on the counter for the girl to pick up. She took the herbal tea and started to walk to her second period class.

"Keep the change," she called to the goth girl.

"Gee, thanks a mil' Raven!" the girl yelled as she waved good-bye.

"No problem, Lily!" Raven shouted back. She gripped the styrofoam cup tighter, feeling the warmth reach her fingertips. She opened the lid and drank some of the tea, feeling her nerves dissolve.

_Aaah, yes_, she thought, _nothing like herbal tea to start the day...

* * *

_

Jezebel sighed. She sadly hung her head, her long, pink ponytails on either side of her face. She started to walk faster to her locker. Two fire-sprinklers went off in chem. lab because of her badluck with a test tube. A small fire started at her table and she was assigned detention for 'not listening' as the professor said, but she did everything that he had asked. She grumbled as she stared at the detention slip the old professor had given her.

_Great, a perfectly good Saturday wasted because of some old windbag_, she thought.

She looked up and groaned at the sight in front of her. Drapped over her locker was a figure that she new oh-too-well. The figure had long-ish red hair that was slightly spiky. He had a figure that was skinny, but just slighty so you could see his developing muscles. Baby blue eyes looked up at her, and light dimples showed at the corners of his boyish smile. The pink-haired goth sighed as her black Converse sneakers stomped angrily on the white tiles of the hallway.

"Wally, what have I told you about standing by my locker?"

"To never do it again?" the boy asked.

"Exactly," Jezebel breathed out in annoyance.

Just as **The Fates **would plan it, as soon as Jezebel's breath of annoyance left her mouth, her locker's contents spilled out causing Wally to fall onto the ground--head first. He let out a yelp of surprise as his face hit the pavement, very hard I might add. Jinx swore under her breath and ran over to help poor Wally. Under a pile of notebooks, laid Wally, his mouth slightly open and his eyes in the form of swirling circles. He sat up and shook his head a multitude of times, making a silly noise as he did. Jezebel tried to hold back a giggle as he pulled a notebook of his head, but couldn't hold back a tiny smirk as she pulled more books off of him. Wally saw the smirk and decided to use it at his advantage.

"Pretty graceful of me, huh?" he asked while puting the notebook back in her locker.

"Oh yeah, you'll definantly win that beauty pagent for sure," Jezebel joked while puting in her Biology book back into her locker.

"I would like to thank all the little people for voting for me," Wally joked in a high voice, while holding a Literature book--upside down--as a boquet of flowers. He pulled out a paper crown--from who knows where--and placed it atop his head. "As Miss America, I promise to help others by wearing this crown and showing it off to people like a complete airhead!"

He bowed and his crown fell off landing a few inches away from his feet. Jezebel chuckled slightly, but stopped abruptly and gasped. Her eyes narrowed at the jovial boy in front of her and she huffed. Wally was taken back by the angriness shown in her expression and placed his arms to his sides.

"Stop doing that!" Jezebel yelled(hey that rhymed!).

"Stop doing what?"

"Talking like we're best friends!"

"Why Jezzie, I'm shocked!" Wally joked.

"Don't call me 'Jezzie'!"

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry," he replied calmly. "Look do ya' want me to help you with this stuff?" He pointed down to his feet at all the things scattered. Jezebel stared down at the direction his index finger was pointing at and sighed. She nodded her head. Wally smiled a little and bent down to help. Jinx placed some of her fallen papers into a pile and lifted them into her locker. When she bent down to get some more, something caught her eye. A long-stemed, full-bloomed, red rose stood out against the white tile. The goth gasped and picked it up. Wally heard the gasp and turned his attention to her, but his smile just widened.

"So, I see ya' got my rose," he said, still smiling.

"It's beautiful," Jezebel answered, not taking her eyes off the attractive flower in front of her.

"Yeah, I know."

"W-Why- when- How did this get into my locker?"

"Well," Wally said, juggling a ruler as he did, "Let's just say the janitor owes me." He juggled the ruler some more and finally tossed it into the locker. Jezebel just stared at the rose, then stared back at Wally, and stared at the rose some more. When she finally caught her breath she stuttered out a small 'Thank You'.

"No prob, Jinx," Wally said, winking as he said 'Jinx'.

Jezebel could feel her cheeks fill with blood when held the rose tighter. She picked up her bookbag and slammed her locker shut as she walked quickly to her next class. Wally ran after her to catch up.

"Hey!" he called, but Jinx didn't answer. She just kept running towards her second class of the day. She ran down the steps near her locker, all the while hoping Wally wouldn't catch up to her. Once the thought left her mind she scoffed at herself. Wally West was the fastset boy on the track team, which was why he was one of the most known people at Jump. Wally had it good with girls of the school, but somehow he always had found some time to try and tick Jezebel off. He'd always be right at the place Jezebel was heading to before she even got there. Thanks to being on the track team, he was named the fastest boy in the school(how ironic).

Jezebel looked behind her only to see Wally wasn't there. She stopped running and started to walk slowly, while trying to catch her breath. She huffed out in deep breaths and placed a hand on her chest, which just happened to be the one with the rose. She stared at the rose again and smiled, while looking up to see her second period class right in front of her. She smiled again and walked in through the doorway.

_Maybe my luck isn't so bad after all_, she thought. Well, The Fates must have been picking on her, because just as the thought finished she had accidently tripped a boy going to the pencil sharpner.

"Sorry!" she cried out.

* * *

Kori sighed dreamily as Richard walked out of the lunch line and towards the utencil section. It was second period lunch and ironically, they had the same lucnch period. She had been watching him the entire time he was in the lunch line and had grown quite... fond of him. He was so helpful to her when she had asked for him to help with her classes and was also a pretty popular guy. Almost anyone they both walked past had said 'hi' to Richard as he was showing her the classes on her schedule. Richard had said a few things about him and she had found out that his legal guardian, Bruce Wayne, was the CEO of a huge corperation downtown, which is why mostly everyone knew him.

Kori briefly looked at the paper bag next to her and dumped its contents out onto the table, just as Richard sat down at her table. He smiled at her and looked down at her lunch. It consisted of a bag of chips, a slice of pizza with... banana and eggs on it, and a... jar of mustard. Kori smiled back at him and took out a straw from the brown bag. After taking the lid off of the jar of mustard, she dropped the straw into the jar and began to suck out the yellow condiment with a smile. Richard's eyebrow went up a few inches on his forehead, and Kori blushed a bit.

"I have a very big appetite for mustard," she admitted, a little embarassed as she did.

"I've noticed," Richard replied, but smiled none the less. Kori smiled back. The ebony-haired teen took a small bite out of his ham & cheese sandwhich and took a sip of his apple juice. Kori looked around the cafeteria with a curious look on her face and blinked a few times. Richard just grinned at the auburn-haired girl and shook his head. All in all, it was a good lunch period... well except for-

"Hiiiii, Rickie-poo!" an annoying voice yelled. Richard turned around.

"Oh, no," he mumbled under his breath. Kori looked at the person who yelled and gasped. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and baby blue eyes waved at Richard. Her pink nail-polished fingers wiggled against each other in a flirtatous way and she flipped her hair casually. Kitten Moth was the richest and youngest heiress in Jump City and was the most popular girl at JC High... at least in her eyes. She strutted over to the table and sat down next to Richard. She sighed lovingly as she traced Richard's shoulder with her nail.

"What do you want, Kitten?"

"Oh, Rickie-poo you are so cute when you forget things!"

"...Forget? What did I forget?"

Kitten scoffed. "Didn't you know? I thought everyone did!"

"Know what?" Richard asked getting quite peeved.

Kitten pretended to make a sad face. "Sadly, me and my boyfriend have broken up again and," she added, getting closer to his face, "I need a new one."

"Why are you over here then?"

"Teehee, you are just the most adorable thing! I want you to be my boyfriend silly!"

Kori's mouth almost dropped on the table. She sadly hung her head and grabbed all her lunch items and stood up. Richard noticed.

"Kori? Where are you going?"

"To find a different place to eat," she said, feeling her eyes turn wet. She turned around and made her way to a table across the cafeteria. Richard's eyes drooped behind his dark galsses. He turned to Kitten, who still had an idiotic grin on her face, and frowned. He turned back around to where Kori had gone and to his dismay, he couldn't find her in the crowded lunch room. He sighed, turned back to Kitten, and brushed her hand off his shoulder.

"The bell is gonna' ring soon. In the mean time, I'll be over there," he said gruffly, while pointing to a random spot adjacent to him. Kitten huffed as he ran off to one of the open seats, and pouted her lower lip out. She looked back out into the direction Kori went and narrowed her eyes.

_Whoever that red-head is, she's gonna get it,_ she thought in her mind.

* * *

Garfield growled under his breath as his teacher droaned on and on about a topic he didn't really care about. He was currently in Drama and didn't like the thought of it. He didn't even sign up for it, the school did. He growled again as Ms. Lauper talked about how to act on stage.

"-remember to enunciate your words, and to project your voice. Always stay in character, and never change the subject," she said, using hand gestures as she did. Ms. Lauper wasn't exactly the typical teacher. She was usually a fun, cool, slightly crazy teacher. She wore giant round glasses with thick lenses, and her hair was always in a messy bun. It was blonde and had a rainbow of streaks dyed ino it. Her outfit she was wearing consisted of a rainbow tie-dye T-shirt, a long brown skirt that reached her ankles and white sneakers. She also had a small hole in her nose were she'd put her nose ring when she wasn't in school.

As the petite teacher finished up her speech she stepped off the small stage that was in front of the room. She walked slowly to her desk on the other side of the room, and started to grade a few test papers. When she was almost done with second paper in her hand, she called out aloud:

"While I'm back here I'd advise you to get into your groups I've assigned you."

Everyone groaned at the news. At the beginning of the year, Ms. Lauper thought it would be 'fun' if they would split up into 'diverse groups'. In short, the students had to mix up all the different clans there were: the goths, the cheerladers, the geeks, the brains and the others. Ms. Lauper thought it would be 'a great way to meet others'.

Yeah, right.

Garfield scanned the room for his group. On the otherside of the large classroom, there they were. Consisting of the following: a snobby cheerleader by the name of Brittany, a really creepy guy who always wore a black cape, by the name of Vladmir, and... Garfield had never noticed this person. The person he was looking at currently had a navy hood over their head that created a small shadow on thier face. They quietly sipped something from a styrofoam cup and didn't ackknowldge anyone else. Garfield shook his head and took a seat by the unknown person.

_This is gonna be a long day, _he thought.

* * *

**The Fates:** 1. In Greek Mythology, three daughters of Zeus, that decide the outcome of descisions. 2. Three daughters of Zeus that each had different jobs. Clotho spun the thread of life, Lachesis fixed the length of the thread as she held it, and Atropos cut the thread with shears, ending the life of a person. In Roman Mythology, known as Parcae.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know this chapter was short. And yes, I took forever. Shoot me(please don't). I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter. And if ya noticed, I put a little Kidflash/Jinx action here for all those who begged!(teehee) Anyway, I'm thinking of puting some Bumble/Cy action in the next chapter. **:hmmmmm:** Anyway, I have a whole bunch of things to do in school. The next update will probably be about... two weeks from now?(please don't hurt me) **:cowers behind Cyborg: **Well, I'm hoping I get more reviews from that little author's note I made at the top of the page. I also have to start on my other fanfic. For all those who don't know, you could go to my profile page and find out about it.

Bye for now! Please **R&R**!


	3. New Relationships and Poetry

**Author's Notes: **Sorry about the wait! I know, I know; I exceeded the two week deadline, but I had _really _important stuff to do! I'm really truly sorry! **:bangs head on table over and over again: **The only excuse I have is: I couldn't find out how to portray all the characters in this one chapter. It was hard to put what order everything was gonna be in. Anywayz, I'm wondering if I should still make the Cy/Bee/Jinx triangle with a touch of Flash/Jinx, _or_ just make Bee/Cy and Flash/Jinx realationships. I don't want to do the second one because it's soooo boring to do the regular pairings! Ah, well! Just tell me what you want in your reviews. You know me, It's always the reviewer's choice!

**Current Hits(total):** 724(could go higher)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd be rich.

* * *

_**((Still at Jump City High))**_

Victor smiled as he dragged his Timberland boots up the stairs to his third period class. He had just gotten an A+ on his project for Computer Applications class. Victor not only was the quarterback for JCH's football team, but he was a whiz at computers. His parents were both scientists at S.T.A.R.R Labs that was near downtown. All his life he was surrounded by science, so supposedly, it rubbed off on him. As Victor walked down the hallway he saw a pack of cheerleaders draped across a a line of lockers. Victor looked back at the group of girls and smiled.

_Maybe my luck can get even better_, he thought.

The black teen walked over to theflock of girls and flashed a grin. "Ladies," he said while winking. The cheerleaders giggled and blushed.

"Hiiii, Viiiictor," they all said in a unison voice, while gigling afterward.

Victor kept walking past to get to his next class, the smile still on his face, unknown to him someone was watching. Karen had seen the whole thing on the other side of the hallway. Her relationship with Mal was over, and now it was time to move on. _Not that it's gonna be hard_, she thought. Her full, red lips curled into a coy smile and her hoop earrings clanged as she turned her head to his direction. She still had her apple earphones in her ears, and just as if on cue, Keyshia Cole's single "Love" played in the small mp3 player. The dark-skinned girl's short heels mad a 'click, clack' noise as she walked closer and closer towards her crush. Finally, when she was sure he could hear her, she said the first thing she could think of.

"Hey, Sparky."

"Don't call me that!" Vic yelled.

Karen just laughed. Since Vic was such an expert in computers and mechanics, she thought it would be appropriate to give him a nickname...even if _he_ hated it. She walked up so she was walking next to him, rather than behind him. She sighed, trying to catch his attention. Appearantly, it worked.

"Hey, somethin' wrong, Bee?" Vic asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh, well it's nothing I can't handle."

"Well, what is it?"

"Calm down Sparky, I told you I'm fine."

"...You sure nothin's wrong?"

"Well," Karen said, happy she got his full attention, "My boyfreind and I are officially over."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Too bad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," Vic started, while scratching the back of his bald head, "It just seems unfair that someone like you doesn't have anyone to be with."

Karen's grey eyes looked up at Victor with a new light in them. What did he mean someone like her? Did that mean he liked her? Did he mean she was helpless without a boyfriend? Victor saw the confusion in her eyes and frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that," he replied, "It's just, I can't picture you without some guy next to you."

"Oh, really? You have someone in mind?"

Victor looked down at her with sincere eyes and flushed. His dark cheeks turned adark shade of red, while he tried not to say something stupid. Karen was a very competitive person, giving her an assertive, cocky nature that he couldn't help but be attracted to. But everytime he saw her, she was with some guy. He gnawed his lip and tried to say something.

She tightened her jeans jacket around her body.

He opened his mouth.

She sniffed.

He rubbed his bald head.

Her toes curled in anticipation.

His maple-sugar eyes met her achromic ones.

He opened his mouth to speak...just when the bell rang. Hundreds of students ran past the two teens, causing a large blur in front of their eyes. "Uh, we'd better get to class before Mista Jamison has a fit," he retorted. She nodded her head and both teenagers ran to their next class. All the while, Karen couldn't help but wonder: Was he really intrested in her?

* * *

Raven sat in her chair with her hood still on, drinking her herbal tea. Lifting the cup to her lips, she surveyed the room. It wasn't really the most active day, but who said Mondays were always active? She set the luke-warm styrofoam cup near her feet and inhaled deeply. The semi-goth wasn't usually the one to have fun all the time, but she didn't like it when it was _this_ boring. There was hardly any noise at all. Everyone was either doing homework, sleeping, reading, sleeping, listening to music, sleeping or something or other. Ms. Lauper was still grading tests in the back, and Raven didn't really feel like the one to start a conversation. But there was...something strange that she felt. It felt like...there were eyes in her. She turned to her left to see who it was.

It, of course, was Gar Logan. She stared back at him, trying to scare him into turning around, but it didn't work. His green eyes still had their gaze on her. She cleared her throat and he looked to her directly into her eyes and smiled shyly. Raven was lucky that she had her hood on, for she was blushing under the shadow it cast over her face. She had never really noticed how he looked. Usually, she just called him the short blonde kid that was the class clown, but never really _looked _at him. She now noticed how his eyes changed from forest green to Granny Smith when he was in the light, and she noticed how soft his hair really was. He also had a few soft freckles that lightly dusted his nose and the top of his cheeks that made him look...dare she say it? Cute.

He noticed how she was staring and decided to make a joke.

"Dude, I know I'm hot, but you don't have to stare so much," he chuckled.

Raven blushed even deeper, her cheeks turning a crimson color. She pulled her hood tighter and picked her white styrofoam cup back up. She stared down at the amber colored liquid and finally took a long swig of it. After drinking she wiped her face with a napkin(from her pocket) and faced him. He smiled his silly smile again.

"I was not staring at you," she stated calmly.

"Yeah, right. Face it. Ya' dig me," he said cooly.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do too."

"Do not!" he scratched his head for a second, "Hey! You 'Bugs Bunnyed' me!"

She chuckled a little at his niaveness. He smiled back. Suddenly, Ms. Lauper stood up from her desk and placed all the papers in her desk. She walked up to the small stage again and went to the podium. She cleaned her glasses and cleared her throat making everyone stop what they were doing.

"I'm sure you all have done your homework," she started. A few moans could be heard in the back of the room at the statement, but she ignored the sounds of protest. "Anyway, the assignment was to pick a poem that connected to you some way. I will be calling you in my own order."

She took out her clipboard and sat in a chair that was near the stage. While pulling out a pen, she added, "You must have the poem memorized. That means no taking the poem up with you." More moans could be heard in the back. Everyone flipped out their poems trying to memorize their poems before they were called. Raven flipped out her Edgar Allen Poe book trying to find her poem she was going to recite, but something caught her off guard. Gar didn't do anything.

He was just sitting there, being quiet. Sure, she knew her poem, but she had to go everything to make sure she knew it. Raven bent over a little in her chair to look at the blonde boy. Sure enough, he didn't do anything; He just stared at the ground. Raven tapped on his shoulder, and almost instantly, he came back to life.

"Garfield, you do know the poem has to be memorized," she asked cautiously.

"I know. I already now it."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry about me, Raven. I'm sure I know it."

"Fine."

Raven went back to her book, but couldn't help thinking a bunch of questions. _How does he already know his poem? What poem did he pick? Does he even like poetry?_ She shook her head in an instant._Why should I care if he knows his poem?_ With that said, she returned to reading her book.

"Well," Ms. Lauper said, "Since _someone_ thought it would be a funny prank to put a rubber mouse into the Teachers' Lounge fruit bowl, I suppose Garfield Logan is first."

Gar looked up and smiled. "I'm glad you remember Ms. Lauper," he said in a teasing tone.

He walked up to the stage and put his hands on the podium.

"What is it?" the unique teacher asked instantly.

"I won't be needing this," Gar responded.

He placed the podium down next to the stage. He walked back up on stage and took off his jacket, revealing a forest green shirt with an eagle on it. Dropping the jacket to the side, he said, "Egar Allen Poe's 'Annabel Lee'." He turned away from the audience momentarily, and took a deep breath. He turned back around, but everyone noticed something different. He had a sad expression on his face. He sighed sadly and looked at the audience in an intense gaze.

"It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee; —  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me."

Raven noticed his deadpan expression gave a soft, sad smile when he said 'Annabel Lee'.

"_I_ was a child and _she_ was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love —  
I and my Annabel Lee —  
With a love that the wingéd seraphs in Heaven  
Coveted her and me."

Gar moved around the stage back and forth and used little gestures to get his point across.

"And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her high-born kinsmen came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre,  
In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,  
Went envying her and me —  
Yes!" he exclaimed, raising his voice,  
"that was the reason as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee."

Raven noticed that when he said "Chilling and killing" he made a small choking noise. It was as if his 'Annabel Lee' really did mean alot to him. She supposed everyone else thought so too, for most of them were gripping their chairs in anticipation. Everyone stayed quiet as Gar finished the last of the poem.

"For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee: —  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling — my darling — my life and my bride,  
In her sepulchre there by the sea —  
In her tomb by the sounding sea."

He quickly grabbed his jacket and jumped off the stage. Everyone was in shock. Was that the class-clown Gar Logan? Did he really memorize that whole poem? Even Ms. Lauper was in shock. Her glasses were tilted and she pushed them back onto the bridge of her nose. Her mouth was agape as she stuttered for the right words to say.

"V-v-very good Mr. Logan," she suprisedly said.

"Thanks," Gar said as he sat down at at his chair.

Raven leaned over her chair again to look at him. He was just staring down at the ground again. She couldn't believe it. He memorized the poem, recited it, and even acted it out. She--to say the least--was impressed. Gar looked back at her and smiled. _Maybe he isn't such a goofball_, she thought.

"What have I said about staring?" the green-eyed boy joked.

Raven gritted her teeth. _I stand corrected.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Again, so sorry for the much awaited chapter three! I know it was really short, but I couldn't think of anything! **:crowd boos:** But I am halfway finished with chapter two for She Will Be Loved! **:crowd cheers:**

Please **R&R**!


	4. Love and Basketball

**Author's Notes:** WHAZZUP, MY HOMEY G'S?**:swears never to say that again: **So sorry about the huge wait! I've got lots a stuff comin' my way, and am also becoming brain-dead thanks to writer's block! **:bangs head on table once more:** If you all would like to, you can shoot me after ya read this chapter. Most of it is just general boring stuff, but there are a few other stuff in there, too. I was hoping for the last chapter to be a lot longer, but sadly I am not creative enough to come up with a lame excuse to use. Ah, well! Hope ya'll like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd have swarms of fans heading towards me, be able to draw really well, be RICH, and ultimately be loved by almost anyone...but sadly it is all just a sad, sorry, 'not-gonna-happen' dream. **:sobs:

* * *

**

**_((During third period lunch))_**

Raven tapped her foot against the linoleum tiles for the second time that day. But this time, she was in the school cafeteria instead of the small cafe. Looking at the short line in front of her, she predicted she wouldn't have to wait to long. The line shortened as she thought this and she moved up a bit. Being the curious person she was, she decided to look around the cafeteria to pass the time.

Looking across the large eating area, she spotted someone. The person--having carrot sticks up his nostrils--was none other than Gar Logan. Raven rolled her eyes as the blonde boy made some kids at his table chuckle, while barking like a seal. She shook her head and thought. _How can he be so juvenile? He's in high school for heaven sakes!_

While thinking this, the lavander-haired girl didn't notice the line had moved up, giving others the chance to cut in front of her. She turned her head to the front and just shrugged her shoulders. The line wasn't that long and she didn't feel like ripping someone's head off today. She took a more specific glance at the girls who had cut in front of her.

The first had a thin, petite shape and wore a pair of light blue jeans. Her shirt was yellow and had the words in brown print 'Hear no evil, See no evil, Speak no evil, Have no fun' and had a monkey underneath each phrase. Her hair was an ebony color with a few blonde streaks at the side of her face. Her eyes were hazel and had an almond shape, giving her an Asian appearance. She spoke first.

"So, you hear the news?" she asked the second girl.

The second girl looked like she was stuck in the 80's. Her red hair was in a rather large updo and her cheap, plastic earrings clanged against her face. Her fake nails, that she possibly got at a drugstore, tapped anxiously against her long-sleeved black shirt that had the 'Rolling Stones' logo on the front. Her black eyes looked up towards the Asain girl as she responded.

"No, what happened?"

"Well, rumor has it that Malchior--you know the guy in my senior english class--was on the news last night!"

"Really? Debbie tell me! What happened!" the red-head asked, shaking the first girls arm in demand.

Raven wasn't usually the one to eavesdrop on conversations, let alone gossip, but she knew if Malchior was involved, it couldn't be good. She leaned in a little closer to hear what the girl--Debbie--was going to say next.

"They say the police was after him. Caught him and some of his buddies hanging out an alley near 46th street. Said they found some marijuana on him."

"Omigosh!"

"Yeah, I know!"

Raven rolled her eyes once more. That was such a lie. If they really did catch Malchior with drugs, wouldn't he spend a night in jail? Raven's eyes set a gaze on both the seniors as they transferred more rumors they heard around the large high school. The line slowly moved for a few a minutes while Raven gathered a small lunch for herself. While walking to her regular table, she felt eyes on her once more. Turning her head to the left, her violet orbs met green ones.

Raven almost spilled her tray. What was with that Logan kid anyhow? After the entire class was done, he had bothered her for the rest of the period; telling her his non-funny jokes to no end. He would have continued if it hadn't been for Raven's "shut-the-hell-up-before-I-make-you" glare. After that, the only thing that could be heard in the classroom was the monotonous tick-tock-ing of the clock above the chalkboard. Raven slipped back into reality as she suddenly remembered Gar's green irises peeking up at her.

Sending a murderous glare to the blonde boy, she quickened her pace to her lunch table. Upon arriving at the round table, she was greeted by familiar faces.

"Raven! Nice to see ya' in a good mood!" a perky voice joked.

"Thanks for noticing, Lily," Raven replied lamely.

Raven didn't know why she hung out with Lily, honestly. She was perky and upbeat; a very picky taste for Raven. But somehow, Raven didn't really mind the eternal-crying teen so much. She just grew on her after awhile, she guessed. While picking up her yogurt from off the tray, Raven couldn't help but look at the other girl in front of her.

The girl ahead of her had black hair that was gelled up into long spikes with two sections in the front died a ruby red color, held up by two black barettes. Her pale skin was almost white against the flourecent lights above the cafeteria, and on her lips was smeared sea-green lipstick(can ya guess who it is?**:laughs evilly:**). She just stared intently at Raven, her gaze going no where. Raven stared straight back, her eyes un-blinking. Soon, the un-named girl's eyelids closed.

She blinked.

"You blinked this time, Toni."

"Awh, thot's not fair, Raven! Ah was only gonna blink once! Honest!" the girl--Toni--replied in a New Zealand accent.

"Too bad. Once you've blinked, you've lost the contest." Raven stated.

Toni huffed and picked up her chocolate pudding. She and Raven had been competing for the title as champion of the 'no-blinking contest', and for the last few weeks, Raven had one every contest. Taking a lick off her chocolate-covered plastic spoon, she decided to change the subject.

"So, wot's been goin' on with you, Raven? Usually you're not _this_ grumpy," she retorted.

"Nothing. I'm just not in a good mood today," the violet-haired girl replied. To be honest, she didn't really want to talk about her run-in with Malchior. Toni and Lily both knew about her recent relationship with him and--to say the very least--it was not pretty. Raven had started dating Malchior at the beginning of the school year in late August and she felt great. She talked more often, and joked around. But that all changed when she found him cheating on her with a cheerleader whose boobs were bigger than her head, and whose vocabulary wasn't any better than a monkey's. It was now early October and Raven would still feel bad about what happened. Malchior had gotten a new hobby of stalking her, and hardly ever left her alone. Raven felt a brief sensation tingle down her spine. She shook it off, and finished off the rest of her yogurt, starting on her salad...unknown to her someone was behind her. The unknown person tapped on her shoulder causing her to turn around.

"Hello, sweet Raven."

* * *

Jezebel never had it this hard.

She never thought reading would be so hard. She was once again in the gym, on the bleachers, with her legs folded over each other. She was trying to read her _Frankenstein_ book, but once again she couldn't concentrate. Only clad in a over-sized gray T-shirt and carnation pink shorts, she closed her book and tried to pry her eyes away from the gym floor, a task easier said than done. It was only the beginning of the P.E period and Jezebel still couldn't concentrate.

The class itself wasn't hard to be honest. It was possibly the easiest class for Jezebel. The classwork was simple; either you play basketball when you're inside or football when you're outside. If you didn't want to do either, all you had to do was do something other than sleeping and you'd get a 100 for the day. So, like always, Jezebel chose to read...but found herself doing a whole different hobby.

All the boys where on the basketball court dribbling the ball to the opposite poles. And just as The Fates decided, Wally just happened to be in the period also. Since either of the teams had any uniforms to seperate the players, they did the next best thing: Skins against Shirts. Wally was on the skins' team.

Jinx tried to turn away from the basketball court, but had no avail. With his shirt off, it obviously showed just how hard Wally was training on the Track and Field team. Jezebel tried everything. She closed her eyes, she turned all the way around in her section of the bleachers, she even stood up and walked into the coaches' office, but still found her way back to the gym floor. The magenta-haired girl growled to herself. Sighing one last time, she turned her head to the basketball court. To her surprise, Wally's cerulean orbs were staring straight back at her.

"Hey, Wally look out!"

Just as Wally had turned around, the orange ball hit him...smack dab in the face.

Wally clutched his bloody nose with both of his hands and howled in pain. On the bleachers with a look of pure shock, sat Jezebel.

_Damn bad luck!_ she cursed through her mind.

* * *

Kori copied down the notes from the blackboard, scratching her graphite pencil across the page of blank paper. She sighed heavily as the scratching noise was still audible. She was still thinking about what happened earlier at lunch. Did life always have to be unfair to her?

_No,_ thought Kori sternly, _Do not be so selfsh. There are many others in the world going through much worse than you! Besides,_ she thought as an after thought, _You were a fool thinking that Richard did not have a girlfriend. He has all the qualities of a good boyfriend..._

Just as she was thinking this, she failed to notice a pair of baby blue eyes staring enviously at her.

Kitten clutched her pencil so hard it broke in two. How dare that ugly red-head go ga-ga after her guy? She growled in frustration and clenched her jaw. Pounding her fist on her desk, she stared at the back of Kori's perfect red hair glowing like a fiery waterfall. The waterfall bent down as Kori wrote down more notes. Kitten's eyes blinked stupidly as she thought of a plan and a wicked grin stretched across her face. Taking up one half of her pencil she recently broke and grinning wider, she reached back, held her pencil at an angle, and flung it towards the auburn-haired girl she was just thinking about...

* * *

"Wally! Wally! Wake up, man!" yelled a guy that was just playing basketball.

Wally, still clutching his nose, had blood oozing through his fingers as he held his hands over his busted nose. His eyes were closed and he was fighting tears that threatened to come out. A vein pulsed through his forehead as he listened to the racket around him.

"Oh my God! Is he okay?"

"I hope he doesn't have to go to the hospital."

"Man, that was a pretty bad hit he took. His nose could be broken."

"Someone call the clinic!"

_Why won't they shut up!_ Wally yelled in his mind. But all the racket stopped when he heard a familiar voice...

"Out of my way!" called a shrill voice.

Wait, is that...?

A flash of pink was seen throughout the gym. As fast as anyone could blink, Jezebel had hopped off one of the bleachers, and to where everyone was crowded. She shoved people out of her way, trying to get to the orange-haired boy. Upon reaching him, Jezebel had to cover her mouth. They weren't kidding when they said he was banged up. Wally had sweat all over his face that looked like a thin coat of grease. His hair was mangled and tangled, and his usually eccentric and freindly eyes were dull and full of frustration.

Jezebel bent down on her knees, hovering over his muscular body. Looking down at him, she wiped away some sweat off his face and held up his head with her other hand. His blue irises looked up at her magenta cat-like orbs and smiled.

"Hey, Jinx," he started, "Has anyone ever told you that in this light you look-"

Jinx cut him off, while covering his mouth with her hand. She smiled.

"Save it. We have to get you to the clinic."

Right then Wally passed out...

* * *

**A/N:** **:sighs:** I love Argent. She's so awesome. And **yes,** her real name is Toni(she's Italian in the comics).I was trying to make her character like the one on the show as much as possible, but that isn't gonna happen anytime soon. **:wallows in doubt:** Oh, and by the way if you notice incorrect spelling while she talks, don't worry about it; it's supposed to look that way. **:mwahahahaha:** I have left three evil cliffies! THREE! Has that ever happened before? **:shrugs:** Ah, well who cares. Anywayz, next xhapter: Jez and Wally head to the clinic, we check up on Vic and Bee, and I'll add just a smidgen of a Gar and Malchior fight, just to make ya happy. ;p...or this could be the last chapter...if you don't review of course!

Please **R&R**!


	5. Daydreams and Disruptions

**Author's Notes:**...Um...Hi...remember me? **:random readers cock guns:** Please don't kill me! I was trying to hurry and update, but everytime I tried, something from school or work came up, and I just couldn't control it all! I'm sincerely sorry! But all I have to say is: THANK GOD FOR SUMMER BREAK! Just got out. And I had writers' block those few weeks also, but special thanks to **Autum Otnorot** you guys won't have to worry _too_ much. She gave me a whole buncha brilliant ideas in her review, and you have her to thank for this chapter. Thanks again! **:huggles Autum Otnorot:** Anywayz, before I ramble myself to death, here's yerh chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. If I did...Oh, darn...I've run out. ;p

* * *

_**((JC High Clinic))**_

White.

That's all he saw...

Wally opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a blank infinite void of bright, white, light(oohz, i'm rhyming!). He squinted his eyes and blinked a bit, trying to adjust to the lighting of the nurses' office. Once his vision cleared, he started to notice the place he was in. He turned around in the low cot he was in to try and find out if anyone else was there, but just as his head moved, he felt a strong stab of pain in his forehead. Wally grimaced as he tried to rub away the headache that was forcing itself into his brain. After his episode was over, he started to look around again.

He was in the nurse's part of the clinic, the office in the back. In her office was just a desk, a wheeling office chair, and different cabinets with different medicines. Across from him was a large brown door that head out the larger part of the clinic. There was only a tiny crack caused by the door that let him see the leg of a school chair. Wally sat up and touched his nose. His fingertips collided with a cotton-like texture. The red-head's brow furrowed as he started to stand. A small wisp of wind ran past his back and he shivered. That's when he noticed...

He was still shirtless.

Wally rubbed his hands up and down his arms and yawned. He was tired and hungry and din't even remeber a lot of what happened. All he could remember was a basketball going full throttle at his face...he was holding his nose...and then Jez came next to him...wait a minute...

_Oh, crap!_

"Jez!" Wally yelled remembering that she was near him last time he was conscience. Wally ran to the door and pushed it open the entire way. He looked around. The large room was empty. Except for one chair...

Wally walked towards the chair, smiling the whole way. In the chair, whose head was dangling off one arm of it, and whose skinny legs were dangling off the other, was none other than Jinx. Wally smirked and sat down on the floor near her head. A small strand of rose-colored hair rested on the goth's face. Wally brushed the hair away from her pale skin and chuckled a bit while he shook his head. Just then another stab of pain met his brain. He clutched his forehead once more and made a slight hissing noise with his mouth. After the migrain was gone, he slumped against the back of the plastic, navy chair.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck," he said to no one in particular.

"More like a basketball," a voice said adjacent to him.

Wally turned his head to the right. A woman who was about his height stepped into the large room with a grin on her face. Her skin was the color of a chocolate bar and her pretty hazel eyes seemed like they were looking right through you. Her lipstick was a deep red and she was wearing a nurses' uniform. Her nametag said 'Nurse Williams' and her grin instantly turned upside down.

"You were hit pretty bad, little man."

"I was?" Wally asked, still not remembering most of what had happened.

"You sure were. Why, if it wasn't for your girlfriend, you'd still be bleeding," she said as she walked to the back towards her office.

Once the wooden door slammed shut, Wally had a perplexed expression on his features.

_Girlfriend? What is she talking about?_

Just as he finished thinking this, a small stir instantly snapped him out of his thoughts. Jezebel rubbed her eyes innocently and made a small moaning noise. As she sat up, her hand landed on Wally's, causing the track star to unexpectedly blush. Jez opened her mouth to yawn and stretched her arms out. Pink irises looked to her left and she gasped. Anyone would when being awaken to a shirtless, red-faced boy you've had a crush on and have been hiding it since the beginning of the semester(how oddly specific ;p). Wally touched his nose and instantly felt like a doofus.

He still had a giant bandage over his nose!

Not having a collar to pull on, Wally nervously sweat-dropped and chuckled. Jinx smiled. She stood up and brushed off her over-sized gray T-shirt. Picking up her dark bookbag, she headed towards the door. Wally got to his feet and grabbed her hand. Jez jerked back around to face the red-headed boy.

"What?" she asked in a confused voice.

"It's just, ahhh..."Wally rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand, groping for the right words, "I was wondering...why'd you stay?"

"Huh?" Jinx asked, still confused.

"I mean, you could've went back to your next class--you didn't _have_ to stay here."

Jinx blinked dumbly.

"Uhhh..."

Creeeeeaaaaak!

Just as Jezebel was about to answer, none other than Nurse Williams walked through her office's door. She was holding a few papers in her hands, but instantly looked up at the two teens. She smiled. What both of the now red-faced teens didn't know was Wally's outstreched hand was still holding Jezebel's. The clinic nurse opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry," she said in between a few giggles, "Am I...interrupting something?"

Both Jez and Wally's faces were red as two ripe tomamtoes.

"Uhhh...no," they both said in unison.

"Of course," the nurse said with a smile.

The door to the clinic shut with a 'thump'. Jezebl looked down at her and Wally's hands tangled together. Wally looked at what she was gazing at. Both teens looked back into each others faces. The pink-hair goth gasped. Was he...moving closer? He was! It was no surprise since she was too. Both teens faces were just inches apart...one inch apart...half an inch apart. Jinx could feel her eyelids closing shut, as did Wally's.

**BBBBRRRRIIINGG! **

...saved by the bell...

Jinx's eyes snapped open and she pulled away from Wally's face. The blue-eyed teen's eyes opened too. He gasped and looked around for his shirt. Seeing it on the doorknob of the nurse's office door, he scooped it up and put it over his head. Jezebel held onto her bookbag tighter and headed for the door. She abruptly stopped.

"Wally?" she asked the tall red-head.

"Yeah?" he asked, his shirt successfully on him.

"...W-We'd better get to class," was Jez's final reply.

The pink-haired girl reached for the door, but Wally--being the gentleman he was--opened it for her. Jinx rolled her eyes. Wally could be such an old-fashioned dork sometimes...but he was still sweet. Jezebel shook her head a few times. Did she really think of him that way?

_What am I thinking?_ she asked herself.

When both teens were out of the clinic, a swarm of girls raced towards Wally. Jezebel almost tripped at the impact. All the different girls ran towards Wally with mock sincere looks on their faces.

"Oh, Wally! Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Like, Omigosh!"

All of these phrases were heard as the mob of girls tried to tend the track star. All Wally really wanted to do was get away from all of them. He struggled at the girls' weight on top of him and tried to wriggle out, but he couldn't. When he looked from the pile of girl's on top of him, Jez was gone.

Jezebl quickened her pace down the hallway. Scooting past the jungle of lockers and students she held her bookbag tighter than it needed to be. Why was she so angry? I mean, it's not as if Wally really felt something for her...did he? Sure they almost kissed...but it was a spur of the moment thing. Wally was a track star and one of the most popular boys at the school. She was just a loney goth that was hardly noticed. He couldn't fall for her. But what about the rose?

Jinx gasped. She almost forgot...

The bubblegum-haired girl zipped open her bookbag. Peeking up at her and a little dried out, was the red rose Wally gave to her earlier that day. She picked up the rose and examined it. Wait...there was something there...

Being careful not to prick herself on a thorn, she touched something at the bottom of the stem. It was a...a note? The goth's brow furrowed. How come she hadn't seen this before? She started to read...

_Dear Jez,_

_I know I probably sound lame, but I think you--_

It ended.

Right there.

Jezebel's eyes blinked furiously. The rest of the note was blurred out. It seemed to be wet. She gasped.

No.

Jezebel frantically opened her bookbag and swore. Why of all the days did she have to bring a water bottle that wasn't tightly opened?

* * *

Gar sighed.

It was only third period lunch, and half the school day was over.

So why did he feel this way?

He still felt...empty.

Gar picked up a carrot stick and stared down at the rest of his lunch hardly looking pleased. Victor, who was sitting across from him, started to speak.

"'Ey, man. You a'ight?"

"Huh? Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because for the last few minutes all you've been doing is trying to do is eat a carrot stick...and you missed."

The blonde boy looked down and instantly felt dumb. The carrot stick wasn't anywhere near his mouth. It was near his ear. Garfield chuckled sheepishly and set he carrot stick down. Gawd, why was he so distracted? Was it because of her? Naw, it couldn't be...could it? The green-eyed boy looked to his right. _She _just left the lunch line. _She _was heading towards another lunch table. _She_...she was looking this way!

_Quick! _Gar thought, _Do something! Do something funny!_

But he couldn't. All he could do was stare. She stared back. Her hood was still on.

Gar growled to himself.

Why did she keep that hood up?

Maybe someday he could make it come down?

Yeah, he'll do that.

_She _stared at him. _She_...glared at him and continued to walk to her table.

Gar sighed and turned around.

What was with him? Why was it that everytime _she _was around he got so nervous? Most of the time if he was embarrased he'd just shake it off, and not act like it. But it was all a different story when _she _was near him. Gar was snapped out of his thoughts as a large brown hand was waving in front of his face.

"Yo! Gar!"

"Yeah, Vic?" Victor pulled his hand away.

"Did ya hear me? I said: 'Did you hear? The new video game store opened. Do you wanna go afterschool?' I hear the new Game Station XL is comin' out."

"Oh," Gar started, "I, uh, can't. I have...stuff to do after school."

"Oh," Vic said, slightly dissapointed.

Gar turned his head to the left at _her _table. Wait a minte...a guy was there.

* * *

"I said: 'Get away from me!'" Raven yelled. Malchior grinned from ear to pierced ear.

"Oh, really? Why should I?"

Raven gritted her teeth and started to stand. Lilly's eyes turned to slits. And Toni wasn't that happy either.

"Why don't you just go away ya big meanie?" Lilly yelled.

"Yeah, Malchior. Az you con see, Raven doesn't _wont_ to speak with you," Toni snarled. Malchior's pierced eyebrow rose. He let out a throaty chuckle.

"Oh, and you two are gonna stop me?"

"Yeah!" Both girs yelled. Some passer-byers started to stop and look at the display going on.

"Toni, Lily, I can handle this," Raven told both of them.

"Oh, no, Raven," Malchior reassured her, "Let them join in. I love a good laugh before I eat." He rested his tray onto the table.

Raven snarled and pushed the tray to the ground.

"I-"

"Raven doesn't want your company!"

Raven blinked. She didn't say that. Neither did Toni or Lily. She looked past Malchior's shoulder blade.

"Gar?"

* * *

_**((In A Classroom Halfway Across The School))**_

"Miss Moth."

Kitten scowled.

"Miss Moth, did you hear me?" The English teacher pushed up her glasses. Mrs. Winston was in her mid-fifties and it really showed. Her skin was slightly wrinkled. Her dull brown eyes looked down at the blonde with a scowl. She could be so melo-dramatic and spoiled sometimes. Kitten was half-listening to the old teacher. Her eyes went from the floor, to poor Kori sitting in a corner, to the teacher's shoes.

_Keds?_ she stupidly thought, _Who wears Keds anymore?_

"Miss Moth! Do you hear me speaking to you?"

"I'm sure the entire class can hear you," Kitten said crossing her arms in a bored manner. The class let out a small chuckle. Mrs. Winston's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to speak...just as the bell rang. Kitten quickly grabbed her Louis Vuitton purse and headed out of the classroom. All the other students followed as well. Ms. Winston closed her mouth, took her spectacles of her nose and stared to clean them with a hankerchief. Kitten would get her just desserts soon. She was sure of it.

Kitten started to walk down the hallway towards the downstairs café, just as a hand touched her shoulder. She spun around. Large green eyes, tanned skin and fiery red hair caught her view.

"You?" she asked, aggrivated.

"Um, yes, I," said Kori, slightly confused.

"What do you want?" Kitten asked, crossing her arms once more.

"I-I-"

"Spit it out!" Kitten yelled.

"I, um, I wanted to apologize."

"Wha...?" Kitten uncrossed her arms.

"It is just...well...," Kori sighed, "I did not know Richard had a 'girlfriend', and I suppose me talking with him during lunch may have upset you, which is possibly why you threw the broken writing utencil at my- are you listening? Why you are just staring at me is beyond my comprehension..."

Kitten wasn't listening.

Everything from after 'girlfriend' was a blur to her.

_Oh my gosh! The red-head actually believes Rickie-poo is my boyfriend! This is too perfect!_ she thought.

"...and of course there is also the--" Kitten put a hand over Kori's mouth.

"Right, right. We can talk about that later. Anyway, Katie--"

"--Kori--"

"--yeah, whatever. Why don't we go down to that little café downstairs and get a pastry? My treat! And I can tell you allllll about _my_ Rickie-poo." Kori forced a smile.

"Sounds glorious," she said with a fake smile.

* * *

Malchior laughed some more. This was too much.

"You're telling me you'll make a bet against me?" he asked the short blonde lad.

"Yep," he said shuffling the cards on the table, "Two out of three. If I win, you leave Raven alone. If you win, she's all yours."

Raven's eyes snapped open. What did he just say? She ran behind the green-eyed jester and pulled on his collar to pull him to her eye level. She wasn't about to be some prize to be won.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"Don't worry. I know exactly how to play. I never lose."

"No, I meant the whole 'Oh, lets just make a bet over Raven. She won't mind'!"

"No, it's nothing like that! I'm trying to help you."

"Help me?" she asked in an even harsher whisper. Gar sighed.

"Look, do ya want this guy to leave you alone?"

Raven looked across the table. Malchior took his share of cards and looked over towards her. His face gained a cocky smile, and he winked at her obnoxiously. Raven scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Just make sure you win," she whispered and walked back towards Toni and Lily. The duo couldn't hear what Raven and Gar were talking about and just decided to shrug their shoulders and watch the card game.

* * *

Karen's eyes weren't looking at the board.

They weren't looking at the teacher.

All they were looking at was her sketchbook...and all the doodles that she put inside of it.

Karen let out an exhausted sigh and started to shade in a flower she recently drew. Karen wasn't much of the 'artsy' type she'd say, but her doodles and grades in multiple art classes said otherwise. In her sketchbook, she had more than twenty pages of sketches or finished artworks. Karen wasn't only sketching because she had already finished the Algebra equations on the board, but because she was still thinking of Victor.

_Ugh, I'm still thinkin' of him? Man, I need a life,_ she told herself.

Closing the sketchbook, she looked up at the board. The grey-eyed girl sighed uneasily. She had never felt more angry at math problems before in her life. What happened in the hallway? She was sure Victor was gonna ask her out. She was both angry and confused. Didn't Victor like her? She thought he did.

Karen then got an idea.

She got out a peice of paper and started to write something down...

* * *

"You cheated!"

"Dude, what are you talking about? I won three out of three times!"

"No! _I_ am supposed to win."

"Well, sorry dude," Gar started as he stood up, "Seems that I won this time." He stuffed the cards in to his pant pocket. Malchior growled. He wasn't about to give up that easily. He rolled up the sleeves of his long-sleeved white shirt, showing off a long dragon tattoo on his left arm that went from his wrist to his shoulder.

"Hey, blondie!" he yelled. Gar turned around...only to see a pale fist come towards his face...

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know. Evil cliffie. Sue me. I didn't want his chapter to be too long...and I was running out of ideas. **:sweatdrops: **Well, I have a lot ahead of me. Don't worry Rob/Star fans, that's coming up soon. And al you Bee/Cy shippers, get ready 'cause there may be Cy/Jinx/Bee triangle comin' soon(but don't worry there still will be Flash/Jinx for everyone ;p)**:hmmmm: **I have a few ideas about who Argent should go with. That, and I may put Speedy in the fanfic(but not as them together). In a few chapters the kids are gonna go to their own homes, and I have loads of ideas, so hold on to your hats!

Yeah, enough of my rambling...

Please **R&R**!


	6. Deja Vu

**Author's Notes:yes!:** I am having the best week of my life! Not only did I reach 49 reviews, but I have found _the _**one** fanfic that inspired me to write this story! I've been searching for over a **_year_** to find this story. Yeah. It was that good. _Strange to the Unknown Eye_ by _zerowolfgirl_ was the first story I **_ever_** read on fanfiction dot net! And after searching, I finally found it!! Read it...I command you. Anywayz, about the story...I absoloutely can't stand the fight scene. I tried my best to make it a quarter of an inch good, but sadly--in my opinion--I think it's one of the worst scenes I've ever written. Period. **:slumps sadly in her seat:**...Enjoy.

Also, I know I haven't had any flashbacks lately, but there is gonna be one later on in this chapter (and in more to come, I'm sure). Just know that when there is a flashback, it in _italicized_ writing. Get it? Got it? Good.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, the show wouldn't be TV-Y7. ;p

* * *

_**((JC High Cafe))**_

Kori picked at her rasberry-filled danish before placing the sweetened bread into her mouth. The immagrant was not only tired, but was bored while hearing the blonde brat talk about herself. Gazing out of the small cafe, she observed the happenings of what other students were doing in the hallway.

A girl with jet black hair that was pulled into a low, short ponytail was carrying a truckload of books in her arms and was trying to rush down the hallway. Obviously, she hadn't stopped to look at the large, tangerine cone that said: 'Careful: Wet Floor'. The result? Her sprawled out on the floor with her books all around her. Kitten had laugh at the mishap, but Kori had started to get up to help the poor girl. But the red-head stopped in her tracks as a scene started to unfold.

A boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes--that seemed to pop out of nowhere--started to pick up the girl's books for her. After stacking the books up in a pile on the floor, he started to help the girl up. The girl smiled gratefully and gave the boy a small peck on the lips. The boy blushed and picked up her books for her as they both started to walk to class hand in hand. It was obvious that they were both dating.

A small, sad grin came to Kori's face. But it quickly dropped as she half-listened to what the girl in pink had to say.

"...still can't believe that dork tripped over her own feet," the spoiled female said as she inspected her nails.

"I thought it was very sweet at how her boy-friend remained thoughtful enough to pick up her books for her. She seemed tired."

Kitten grinned at the word boyfriend.

"Ah, yes. Aren't I and that girly _lucky_ enough to have _boyfriends_ carry our books for us?" she said, intimidating the tall girl.

"Yes, indeed," she said, displaying her fake smile once more.

* * *

_**((Meanwhile...))**_

Garfield had a million things going through his brain.

What was going on through Malchior's head?

The white-haired teen's pale fist pryed its way to Gar's face, but as Fate--yet again--planned an unexpected turn, the blonde boy ducked at the last minute, avoiding a bloody nose. Malchior didn't stop there. Placing his left hand next to his side once more, he jabbed his right fist near Gar's neck; but with unplanned strength, Gar not only blocked the punch, but he pushed Malchior's fist away from him, causing Malchior to fall back into an empty table and chairs.

Gar could have sworn he saw steam blow out of Malchior's nose.

Forgeting all about control and anger management, The tall boy ran towards Gar. Fire in his eyes, he got ready to make blood pour. He didn't notice the large circle of people crowding around him and his opponent. And nobody even heard the forth period bell ring.

Poor Gar couldn't even move. Letting out a small yelp, he covered his eyes with his arm, getting ready for impact...

...but it never came.

The blonde lad had never been so happy to see Victor's face.

Victor held Malchior's fist that was a mili-centemeter away from the boy's face. Standing between both boys, he spoke.

"You got something to say to my best friend, you can say it to me," the black boy retorted, crossing his arms.

Malchior said nothing. Grunting, he placed both his hands by his side...but not before smiling obnoxiously once more.

"Here's a lesson in fighting, Gar. Expect the unexpected!" he snarled. Too quick for Victor to realize what was going on, his hand shrunk into a fist once more and pushed against the air to Garfield's mouth. Not even understanding what was going on, Gar felt himself fall on the floor and he could feel a painful, stinging sensation on near his chin and could feel something warm drip off of it.

Malchior turned around towards one the double doors of the cafeteria and sped off. Victor didn't waste anytime. He started off after the pale boy, only to be stopped a voice.

"Gar! What the **_hell _**were you thinking?"

It was obviously female.

* * *

_**((In Yet Another End of the Large School))**_

Karen walked as fast as her heels could carry her. The last thing she wanted was to get to her destination too late. Passing by the cafeteria, she could here all types of shouting coming from the large room...And there were alot of people leaving with smiles on their faces...Curiosity got the best of the dark-skinned girl as she listened in on some of the concersations.

"...saw how he punched right near the blonde guy's mouth?"

"...shouldn't have started it, now the kids gonna be sent to the clinic."

"...but the football player just had to ruin it..."

Football player? Karen's eyes widened a bit. It...couldn't be...could it?

**No.** Sparky would never interfer in something as stupid as a fight. But she couldn't help but think if the big guy was hurt.

Karen looked up. She finally got to her destinantion. Victor's locker.

_Well, here goes nothin'._

The grey-eyed girl reached into her denim jacket's pocket and pulled out the piece of paper she had written on earlier. She slipped it into one of the slits the locker had.

She walked away.

* * *

_**((Outside))**_

Richard grabbed the towel of the bleacher. He looked down at his flashing sports' watch.

"Uh, hey coach? Did the bell just ring?"

The overweight coach looked down at his star pupil in P.E. Next to that quaterback on the football team, Richard was probably his best student. He smiled.

"Sure did, just a few minutes ago. Now, do yourself some good and go get dressed." Dick almost laughed.

"Sure thing, coach," he said as he walked into the large building.

After changing into his regular clothes, he started down the hall to his next class. He spotted something...or some_one_. Kori and Kitten had just walked out of the small cafe, and went their seperate ways. Kori was going to her U.S History class, where Richard spotted her.

"Hey, Kori," Richard said as he waved at her.

_Oh, no! Richard? What is he doing down this hall?_ Kori thought. She bit her lip.

"Oh, hello, Richard," she said with a sincere smile, the first in ages.

"Where ya' headed?" he asked, a grin still on his face.

"United States History. I hope I do not have a hard time trying to learn it. I do not really know much about this country."

"Don't worry about all that. You'll do fine. I'm sure," he assured, still having that adorable smile on his face.

"You...really are certain?"

"'Course I am."

Kori smiled a bit wider. Richard was very good friend to have around; of that she was certain. Her eyes glazed over his face, and then she noticed something.

She had never seen his eyes.

Why did he have on dark glasses anyway? What color were his eyes? Did he have blue eyes? Or green eyes? No, surely they would have to be a brown color...? It was then Kori found she was almost at the point of drooling. She wiped her hand near her mouth (just in case ;p), and turned towards the boy she was just daydreaming about.

"I had best be getting to class," Kori said, as she started down the hall.

"Need a hand? I noticed you were caring a lot of books," offering his hand.

"No, no, I am find, friend," she assured.

"No, Kor. I'm serious. Your books are about to fall out of your arms," Richard said, pointing towards the red-head's limbs. She was indeed carrying a large load. She had two heavy-looking books in one arm, and an even larger one on the right. The one on the right started to slip, though...

"Eep!" Kori squealed. With swift speed, Richard caught it before it hit the ground. He almost chuckled at the tall girl's outburst.

"Don't worry; I don't mind carrying a few books for you."

Not waiting for a response, he reached over and took the rest of the books in her hands. He smiled; Kori smiled back.

* * *

"I can_not_ believe you would do something so idiotic, stupid, moronic-"

Gar rolled his eyes as he held the ice pack on his bottom lip. He would have never thought of Raven as the type of person to care about anyone in trouble, let alone him. After the 'incident' in the cafeteria, Raven had not only told him some of the most insolent insults he heard--half of them he didn't even understand--but, the main thing was that she cared. After flinging her barrage of insults at him, she had helped him up.

Slinging his arm over both of her shoulders, she placed her hand on his side(**:hint, hint:** think of the first episode, if you saw it, of course). And she helped him to the clinic. She didn't look at him the entire way there, nor did she look back at the crowd of people gaping their mouths open at the scene. Gar could remember it quite well.

* * *

_No matter how hard he tried, Gar's eyes just wouldn't open._

_Something warm was dripping down his skin, and he couldn't make heads or tails of what it was._

_"Gar? What the _**hell**_ where you thinking?"_

_As if the voice was the voice of **Gabriel**, the blonde boy's eyes popped open. In front of him was a very exhausted Raven looking very pissed._

_"How dare you?"_

_"Wha...?" was all Gar could muster._

_"How dare you fight over me like that? If your friend didn't get in the way, you would have really fought him. Malchior could have killed you!"_

_"At least I wouldn't have died in vain," trying to lighten the mood with a joke. Raven crossed her arms. _

_"That's not funny."_

_"Well, to me it was." Gar started to get up, using a table to support him. But the stability of the table wasn't enough to hold him up. He fell back to the floor with small thud and grunt. Raven eyes widened a bit, and her arms uncrossed. _

_"Here. Let me help you,"she said. _

_She helped him stand up and walk._

_"Gar!"_

_The green-eyed boy recognised the voice immedietly. It was Vic's._

_"Hey, Gar are you-" he paused at the scene. A smug grin ended up on his face._

_"Well," he started, "Seems you have all the help you need." He crossed his arms with the sly smile still on his face._

_Garfield turned his face towards him and held a small grin on his dazed face._

_'Shut up and get the nurse,' was the only thing he said before resting against Raven for support._

_After that, the trio headed to the clinic.

* * *

_

"Uh, is there a Gar Logan here?"

The threesome looked up. A girl with brunnette hair and hazel eyes in a pink top and jeans was standing behind the clinic desk.

"Yeah, that's me," Gar said, but it sounded muffled because of the icepack.

The girl smiled simpathetically.

"Nurse Williams says if you're feeling better you can go see her now."

"Thanks, um..."

"Julie."

"Uh, okay thanks, Julie."

"No prob," she said, walking back to her own assistant desk.

The short lad stood up and stretched, still holding the bag of ice to his face.

"Well, I better get back to class. See ya later, G."

"See ya, V," the joker said in response.

Victor took one last look at Raven before walking out the door.

"My, my, my. It's amazing what can occur on a Monday," the pretty black nurse stated, "First I have a boy and his girlfriend come in because he got hit in the nose with a basketball, and now you come in."

"Yep," Gar agreed, "Some crazy things can happen."

* * *

**Gabriel: **An archangel who was a messenger from God. In Catholic beliefs, (s)he is known as one of the archangels. In Islamic beliefs, (s)he is known as the chief of the four favoured angels and the spirit of truth. In some views, Gabriel is the same person as the Holy Spirit. (No, I am not Catholic, nor am I Islamic. I just learned about this dude in one of my history classes and just had to put him in the story.)

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really starting to get attached to the Nurse Williams character. I think its because she's based on my mom. Anywayz, I wanted to really apologize for not writing for **five** months. It's just...whenever I had an idea, I'd type it. But then I'd read it and think 'No that doesn't look right', and bang my head against a table for like an hour. **:sighs:** I seriously need to get into therapy. lol. Anywayz, remember what I said about _Strange to the Unknown Eye_.

You guys should know this by now!!

**R&R**!!


End file.
